


Lost trust

by PoltergeistForever



Series: "Bad" Zircon AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Swearing, oldasf, yellow'sPOV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: " There you are..." A low, threaten familiar growled jolted me out of my thoughts and I quickly look up from the safety of the corner.  There, standing in the entrance of the ally was Blue Zircon. Though most of her facial features are hidden in the shadow, I could feel her eyes burning into my very gem. I shifted nervously as she slowly walked towards me.





	Lost trust

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year, it's very old lol.

She didn't believe me. Blue Zircon really thinks I abandon her and joined the group that's  her enemy and now here I stand in a dark alleyway hiding for my life. I had to join the opposite side or they would of attack Blue's friends and now because of my decision, she  **hates** me. I wrap my arms around my form so I'd quit shaking so much. I really didn't Blue would exactly threaten my life. 

I knew her as a forgiving gem way back then.  I guess coming to earth, and joining some human rebellion really effected her personality wise. 

" There you are..." A low, threaten familiar growled jolted me out of my thoughts and I quickly look up from the safety of the corner.  There, standing in the entrance of the ally was Blue Zircon. Though most of her facial features are hidden in the shadow, I could feel her eyes burning into my very gem. I shifted nervously as she slowly walked towards me. 

"You made such a mistake joining them...." She was just only about 3 feet away from me now. She had a long tread.

"No, I told you I did it for you!" I quickly shot back. I began to feel slight anger rise, but that it quickly fell when Blue Zircon growled and forcefully tackled me pinning me between the wall and her.

" Listen here. Speak back to me in such a manner again... I will shatter you." Blue warned. I began to  slightly sweat as Blue's face was just inches away from mine. It made me feel so uncomfortable to stares into her eyes. They held nothing but hatred and betrayal.

Suddenly, I heard a soft click and then some type of pretty small, black object press on the surface of my gem. 

" This is a weapon, it's called a hand gun. Humans use this to either for defense or more devious purposes..." Blue said softly, flashing a toothy grin. " Gems bodies are an illusion, so it wouldn't have the same effect as it does with humans. However, if I place it right here." She taps my gem with the weapon. I cringe bit at the clinking sound it made. " If I  pull the trigger, let's just say you won't be coming back."

If getting blown to complete shards made her happy, I'll be glad to listen. I just shut my eyes and lowered my head in shame.  I messed up and now I was going to die.

" We should of done it together. If you really cared for that matter..." 

I open my eyes slightly and glanced up again when I heard Blue say this. Her voice had lost bit of the edge she seemed to loosen her weight off my body. I had to be careful with my words, if I said anything wrong, she'd pull that trigger.

" You're right. I was a idiot and I'm sorry." I opened my mouth to say more, but was meant by a the pressure back on my form.

" You ain't sorry. Fuck, you use always underestimated me and my skills. You use to called me a defective.  Remember that? " Blue Zircon snapped.

I shifted bit at the pressure getting to me now. I didn't really wanted to answer that due to me feeling bit embarrassed.  She was right about that, but there was another reason why I use to say that.

" Answer me, Yellow." Blue mumbled. She took a step back, finally giving me room to breath, mentally. I watched her hand fumbling with that gun. I wasn't sure if she was getting irritated or was nervous.

" Look, I didn't mean you. When I meant you, I knew you would be someone who would be amazing in the future and I was jealous of you. I used try my very best to make you small so you wouldn't surpass me."

Blue Zircon began to chuckle and then went off to full blown hysterical laughter. I quickly felt terrified and was bit confused with her reaction. I was honest with her and this is how she reacts?

She stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. " Prove to me that you sorry." Blue slowly points the gun towards Yellow.

" Please don't break my ge-" 

" Reform a proper look and I will forgive you. "

" Can't I just do it without poofing?!"

"No. I need my space and you need to think. " Blue takes aim at spot farther from my gem. I notice her glance away. she only looks to be glancing up. Suddenly she pulls the trigger and I heard a loud 'pop' before sinking to the ground and losing the power to keep my form anymore.


End file.
